Finding Ones True Memories
by Yami no Saku-chan
Summary: As you force oneself awake from a nightmare, a king pulls back Anzu to ancient Egypt, and memories gets changed. Is she back to where she belongs? Where her friends and true family lays, waiting for her return. Or is all this a false reality? Which memories do you believe in? Anzu x Atem , Thief Bakura , Seto Kaiba (no Yaoi/Yuri in the story).
1. Introductions

**Summary: As you force oneself awake from a nightmare, a king pulls back Anzu to ancient Egypt, and memories gets changed. Is she back to where she belongs? Where her friends and true family lays, waiting for her return.**

**Genres: Romance, a bit dark (future rape and other dark things)**

**Pairing: Atem x Anzu, Anzu x Seto , Anzu x Thief Bakura (Those will be the main pairings I guess xD Mostly Atem x Anzu in the beginning, the others will arrive in the meantime~)**

**AN: This is my very first time in writing a Yu Gi Oh story, I have always wanted to give it a try and try to write one, I am an Anzu fan and I have many guys I pair her up with, but those three are my faves xD (I won't continue my other stories in some time, since my computer just broke down, and I am borrowing mom's computer now, to write, etc. So this story will be the main focus!)**

Chapter 1; introductions/Sneak peak/ The beginning (Reason why it is short )

_Water, ice, and fire splashed against each others in waves, startling the young girl's eyes. Her pupils had gotten two inches larger, seeing how one big wave, shimmering in the darkness were heading her way. _

"_No... No...!" her voice whispered in heavy breaths. She felt it, she saw it, it was getting closer, and grinning deviously at her, to consume her. The huge wave, knew she would not be able to get away, and that it would devour her wholly. _

_But Mazaki Anzu would not let it have its' way! She refused to let herself be consumed, by just a mere nightmare! Hands were shaking, as she clutched them tightly into knuckles, and took a last glance at her doom.A pair of blue slid shut for a few minutes until they reopened;_ her vision was scanning through the area she found herself in. As soon as she noticed it being the familiarly of her own bedroom, the adrenaline she felt have decreased into an normal state.

"Ah... That was scary," Anzu's voice spoke softly, feeling herself much calmer then earlier. This was her room, where she was safe, and sound.

"Anzu dear!" Blinking, she tilted her head sideways, as she stared confusedly at the wall opposite of her.

'Mom?' Her mind wondered, feeling promptly confused. She had no idea, why her mother sounded so stressed, and it was unlike of her. Her mother was a very calm person, not someone that looses their cool easily.

"ANZU!" Her mother's voice called again and this time, she actually reacted to her mom's over strained tone.

She got up quickly from her warm sheets and climbed down from the edge. Bare feet stepped on an icy floor, wincing at the cold. Anzu's face made a grimace at the sensation striding her toes, but did her best to shove it aside.

As the sheets slid down her almost bare form, her eyes had widened while staring into her reflection, seeing something none expected.

"Yugi?" Instead of her own reflection, was the other Yugi present, but looking different. In the mirror the man wore clothes from old Egyptian and sitting on a throne. "Is it really you?"

Her mother screamed for a final time and loud footsteps could be heard all over the house, but Anzu didn't notice it. Her focus was elsewhere, finding the other Yugi in her mirror as a mere reflection, wearing clothes from 3,000 years ago, just made it weird, and unbelievable. Was this yet another dream? The thought flooded her mind.

The man's hand rose up from laying on his knees and he held it out in front of her, uttering these words "Come, Anzu."

At that moment, her door got thrown open, and her mother flashed a worried look, as she yelled, and reached out for her daughter, that was being swallowed by darkness, and pulled into the mirror.

"ANZU! DON'T GO!" Her frantic shouts got unheard by her daughter.

Anzu's mind became blank, when he spoke those words, her usually lively eyes had faded into emptiness. Her hand was slowly rising up in the same level of the other Yugi's and darkness was hovering around her body, from letting anyone interfere. Her hand had gotten above Yugi's and was slowly sinking, but somewhere in the furthest depths of her mind, tried to hinder her. 'Don't... You don't know what you're getting yourself into! I can't... But my body, it does not hear my words!'

The movements of her hand froze midway from touching his and in the corner of her eyes, she saw a flash of an frustrated glare. Then something jerked her hand, dragging her into the mirror, and making her body vanish through the object.

Anzu's orbs enlarged out of realization, forcing fear to overwhelm her body as she only saw darkness shielding her view, and her body floating, seeing as she felt wind pull at each sides of her body. The wind got more forceful, while she felt something torn at her hip. Her mouth gaped in shock and want of screaming her lungs out, but no sound got released. Even how many times she tried, her ears met with nothing. This made Anzu feel more nausea swam her abdomen. Wherever she was, this place was soundless, and her mission met with nothing but black.

"Come, Anzu," a low tone flew into her hearing, from the far distance, and she turned to it.

"This way," it spoke in a whisper and a glitter of light began emerging from the darkness.

A hesitant nod made its' way known to herself, before she decided to follow the light, and voice. She had nothing better to do after all, it was much better then staying in this odd place. While she made her ways towards the spot where the light poured out from, she felt some pieces of her memory slip by. The picture of her mother and father got ripped by an invisible force, along with another picture of her, and Yugi. The group picture of her and her friends got torn apart right in front of her mind, but she felt no pain at this, and new memories flashed through her. A picture of a woman wearing a golden necklace stood next by her 10 year old self and the woman's hand was placed on top of her head, in the memory.

"Nee-sama..." Anzu mumbled softly, remembering how she took care of her when she was hurt, and scared. Her older sister had also taught her about dueling and it was quite enjoyable for Anzu, playing against her older sister.

"Marik..." a flash of a young boy with light hair was hugging herself and protecting her from a snake that closed in on them.

"Anzu, I'll protect you!" The boy had exclaimed loudly, giving intimidating glares towards the beast.

She felt safe, remembering that memory that was once lost, remembering her true lineage, and time.

"A bit more and you will meet them again, Anzu," that same, familiar voice tilted her ears, and made a blush crawl at her cheeks. She knew that voice, it was the most familiar out of them all, and she craved something, when she heard it.

She took another step forward into the beaming light and it finally consumed her. Several memories entered through her mind and she remembered her lost memories, that was once forgotten...

**Chapter 1; end**

**Review and tell me if you like it, though I bet you guys are confused! I am too lols xDD jk jk, not that confused at least...**

**Thanks for reading and I wish you all well! :P**


	2. Back to Egypt

**Answering reviewers;**

**Kias – Thank you so much! *_* I hope you'll like this ch :3**

**eruki-sama - Here is the next update! *_* I am glad you like it, hope you will enjoy this twist as well... xD**

**The Man with Imagination - thank you a lot!**

**Thank you so much to my three first reviewers, for my very first Anzu (Yu Gi Oh) story! :D I am excited now! Have a good read, I tried to make it decently long at least xD now my fingers are tired... Night night :P**

Chapter 2; Back to Egypt

"Pharaoh, what might you be searching for? We do not have time for this," a calm yet annoyed voice spoke silently, eying the youngster running around the palace throne, and looking behind of it. He was quick in his moves and looked quite frustrated at something, his priest took notice off.

"Seto," the pharaoh uttered angrily. "I am looking for something much important then my duties as a pharaoh."

His tone was firm, making the priest sigh, and shake his head. 'Is that little girl so important? Tch.' he thought and slammed down his staff onto the floor, earning the Pharaoh's full attention. Cold eyes snapped onto his form, expecting the man to speak, since he had just disturbed him in his search.

"Pharaoh, if you wish to find the girl, then you're ought to ask the Ishtar. Instead of roaming around your throne like a child."

The pharaoh hovered his hands above his millennium item that was hanging from his neck, stuck on a chain. "Is that so, Seto." The boy's eyes had lowered, as he glanced down at the pyramid. After a few minutes of being deep in thought, he put his hands onto the object, and brought it up to him, placing a soft kiss at the top. Moments after, it began glowing a strong light, and the pharaoh smiled to himself.

"What might you be doing? Pharaoh, I won't let you escape your duties!" Kaiba glared darkly at the man and took slow steps towards his direction, but it was already too late. His body had vanished into the pyramid, making Kaiba growl to himself. Now he had to explain to the other priests what happened and take over the pharaoh's duties. It made no sense, that the pharaoh's most trusted priest had to do everything, since the boy always slipped away right beneath of his clutches.

Looking towards the pyramid that was now laying on the throne, the priest gave it an angry look, and continued strolling to it. Loud " click clack " sounds emitted from underneath of his feet as he walked on the hard sand which the palace was basically made off. Then he stopped and took a final glance at it before he grabbed a hold of his mantle; throwing it onto the throne seat as to hide the millennium item.

"Pharaoh, until next time we meet. I have a meeting to attend to, in your place," as those words escaped past the priest's lips, he made his way out of the throne room, and kept his eyes steady.

* * *

><p>At a small pond, right outside of the palace grounds, laid a girl in brown hair, and revealing clothing. The old yucky men that passed her, stopped in their tracks, and viewed her bare skin. It was white like snow, something they do not see in Egypt. Everyone here have dark skin, so this was their first time seeing someone's skin that looked so light, just as snow. Though they have never seen it snowing in their own country, only heard off it as a rumor being talked about between the villagers. Some where saying that snow exists and some said that it doesn't, there was no proof for snow, and so they decided not to believe the so "false" rumors.<p>

"Hey, what is that girl doing there?" the men heard one of the guards say and immediately backed a few feet away from the scene, letting the guards get through.

"You there, do you know of this girl?" Another guard questioned sternly, pointing to one of the old men that had ogled at the girl's half naked body.

"No," the man's rough voice stated with much ease, as a dark blush scraped at his cheeks in embarrassment of staring at a young girl's body. Nothing was shielding her skin, expect for her private parts, whatever that clothing style was. None of them have ever scene such a thing before.

"Should we bring her to the palace and inspect her?" A third guard asked and began walking slowly towards the girl, with a spear in hand, directed at the woman.

"Let's throw her into the dungeon, she looks weird. She could be a witch." the first guard commented, while he too got closer to the girl, also with a spear in hand.

"We must tell the pharaoh about this. You two go, and fetch the girl, then throw her into the prisoner sell." A fourth guard ordered, inspecting the girl carefully from his standing position.

As the men were nearing the motionless girl, her arms suddenly stirred, and stretched themselves. A small exhausted yawn slipped past her mouth, as she put her hands on the ground, and then eventually pushed herself to a sitting position.

"W-where?" She mumbled, letting out a big yawn from her mouth.

The guards had gotten quite alerted at her sudden movements and were now standing still, with their mouths gaping open. The normal men were just as startled, they could not peer their eyes off of her. As she sat with her legs out, they got a good look between them. Her hands were placed on the ground, as to keep her steady, and she also leaned a bit forward, making her chest wobble slightly.

"Hot... Thirsty... Tired..." she murmured, blinking her eyes open. The light shone straight at them, which made her shut them at once. It was hurting her vision and making it hard to adjust to this light. She was just inside of the darkness moments ago and now this burning light, as well as heat? Gosh it was so hot, as if she was wearing several different garments to hold her warm from the cold or something alike.

She decided to open them again and this time, she would not close them. Anzu winced lightly, but bit her lower lip, and opened up her eyes further, to take in all the light.

"Where the hell am I?" She blurted out angrily. "This is not Japan!"

'But wait... Japan, what is that?' Then Anzu realized, she had no idea about the name "Japan" was. No clue and her memories, she doesn't even remember her parents, or where she was from. The only thing she remembered was her full name and own age.

"This is absurd!" she yelled, starting to get angry, and stressed, which was totally not good for her heart. "Where the hell am I! And why am I only in underwear?!" she blushed at once, while she got a good look at herself. She stood up hurriedly and used her hands to cover herself, not that anyone was looking... Or so she thought, a low cough interrupted her uneasiness, and she looked towards where the sound came from.

"Weapons? Men? What?!" she said loudly, then blinked momentarily. "And at this time you run for your life..." she told herself in a quiet whisper, as she without a care in the world, dashed from the guards.

The guards were speechless in place and it took them for a long few minutes to register what happened.

"Hurry after her! Don't let her escape!" with that order in all of their minds, they began running after the bare woman...

Anzu was sprinting in the middle of the street, where lots of people remained, and walked around the place, with either horses or donkeys. She gave them all a skeptical gaze and then raised an eyebrow, as they gave her the same type of look. "What are they staring at?" She rolled her eyes, annoyed at the stares, and expressions they were sending out towards her direction. "Never saw a girl in underwear before? Pfft."

Her face got blank for a moment and lowered her head, so no one would be able to see what she was thinking of. 'I'm talking to myself... ' Shrugging, she decided to let it go, since it was not out of importance. What she had to do now, was to run, hide, and hope whatever or whoever was chasing her, to leave.

"Psst, this way woman, " a man in pure white hair, called out to her from a corner between two houses. Anzu side glanced at him at first, but then shook her head, and followed him anyway. He had wrapped his arms around her as soon as she entered the small gap and pushed her back against the wall, so his body was leaning against hers, and hovering over it.

Anzu's face reddened, his well built body, and face was close to her own. It made her feel uncomfortable and she did not know what to do, in a situation like this. The young man's warm breath tilted her nose and she felt her heart begin to thump quicker. 'What's wrong with me?'

"Look over there!" She heard one of the guards yell. Her muscles got tense, when she heard their loud footsteps getting closer to where they were hidden. In the corner of her eyes, she saw one guard look towards them, and then shake his head.

"Couples these days are too daring, doing it outside, let's move along. She is not here," he had stated in a matter of fact tone and then they ran off to a different place. The men's loud footsteps were slowly fading until there were no possible way to hear them anymore.

"They're gone," he whispered, his warm breath washing over her face, and making a blush crawl up towards her cheeks, making them become much hotter. Anzu could not lie to herself, her cheeks felt like burning, and it was not good! She needed space, air, and especially cold water down her throat.

The man finally retreated from her form and her body lost its' weight, but before she stumbled towards the ground, he had caught her. His arm was under her stomach, as he held her, and let her lean against him.

"I am amazed, the pharaoh actually let you wander outside of the palace? Ha, woman," he spat and laughed darkly, an evil plan already forming in his clouded mind.

Anzu's eyes stirred at the sand, as she felt her head starting to boil. She brought herself back up to her feet and turned to give him a death glare.

"Who are you? And what the heck is a pharaoh," she snarled at him and actually made his gaze change into a confused one.

"Woman, do you not know who the pharaoh is? Atem, do you know that bastard?" He put his hands on her shoulders and squeezed down harshly, making her cringe of the pain.

"No. I don't," she crossed her arms over her chest and glared. 'Why should I know someone named like that? It's not my fault I forget pretty much everything...'

"Haha, I see. I see. Hahaha, this is good news, I can make him crack!" he laughed evilly and his expression changed to something of a murder would wear. This time he let go of her shoulders and Anzu, seeing as he was busy in his own laughter... took the time to escape from him. She found him scary as heck and decided that it was way too dangerous to stay with him.

As she was stepping out from the small space, between the two walls, the white haired , crazy man wrapped his hand around her neck, and crushed it lightly. "Woman, what do you think you're doing? You may not leave, you stupid wench!" He laughed cruelly at her. "I take it, you don't remember me as well?"

"W-why should I... Remember a b-bastard like y-you...!" she said between coughs, her lungs were getting the air squeezed out of them! She felt her head spinning around in circles and her vision getting blurry. "L-let me g-go... b-bast...ARD!" Anzu forced strength to herself and elbowed him right into the gut, which made him loose balance, and fall backwards. She used this chance to run as fast as she could manage, her head was still throbbing for being out of air for so long. And her tongue was dry, while her skin was warm as fire! She really needed something to cool her down and quick.

But as she ran away from him, something flashed in front of her eyes. Her 10 years old self was standing next in front of another 10 year old boy, that resembled the man she had just met. The 10 year old Anzu had said "That was not nice, you should be nice to kids younger then yourself, and help them instead! Ba-". In respond to her younger years, the man smirked. "Girl, you do not give me orders. I do as I wish, brat."

"What was that?" She shook her head and got pissed, that she could not remember who he was. But she was sure she knew him, why else would that scene appear in her mind? But his name... She could not recall... "Ba" something. "Baki?" No, Anzu knew that did not suit the white haired man. It was too old for someone close to her age.

"Argh, I don't care! If I lost my memories then so be it, it probably was for the best," she told herself and tried to not think about it. It was hurting too much, when she tried to think back, and find some hidden memories in her mind. It was like they were locked somewhere, when she searched in her head, only darkness met her, and gave her an enormous headache.

* * *

><p>"Nee-sama, do you feel that presence?" A golden haired boy said, his eyes widening slightly, as he rose up from the chair he was currently seated on.<p>

"Malik, I feel her. I already knew of her arrival and where she would land, but her memories have been locked inside of her mind. " A woman with long black hair, reaching to her waist, told him with calmness hinted at her voice.

"Then she's back? We must find her, now," he said, his face darkening, and then his eyes shifted to look into hers. "Why did you not tell the pharaoh of this? He has been looking everywhere for her these past two days."

"She will come here Malik, it has already been foretold. We just need to wait for her arrival, " she replied with a straight expression.

"Do we tell the pharaoh about this?" He asked, giving her one of his looks: "You're always like this..."

"No, we do not say a word to anyone, dear brother," she stated in a firm tone.

"Alright, fine, fine..." He sighed and went back to sit down on his seat, as he leaned back against the chair, and took a deep breath. 'Anzu, my dear little sister...'

"The pharaoh will meet her soon."

He only heaved another sigh at his older sister. She was sometimes a real mysterious woman, she after all knew what would happen six years ago. And what would happen six years ahead in the future, meaning now. She has the millennium necklace which let's her see the future, but they come at random, she can not decide what she'll see. They come from nowhere and it was not always she could tell them about them, since it could change the visions she sees.

Malik's head tumbled towards the table with a small "thud". He leaned his body against it and closed his eyes shut, to calm himself down, and think of his treasured memories, with his family.

* * *

><p>"Ahh... Ugh..." rough breathes escaped the woman's mouth, as she came to a stop, and stood still; Her knees were slightly crouched, as her hands were placed on her thighs, and her head bent forward, as she leaned with her body weight on her legs. "Too hot..." She mumbled, feeling droplets of sweat dribble down the edges of her forehead, and staining her skin with warm water.<p>

"Ohh... Really need... Water...Mhm," suddenly she felt something ice cold wash all over her face and the rest of her body. Startled, she let out a yelp. Her former exhausted self, became more awake. Light blue eyes have widened in surprise and was now scanning the area, finding a small child holding an empty bucket. Anzu's eyes blinked a few moments, out of confusion.

"Um...?" She asked quietly, so the child would not get scared, and run away or something in that direction.

"Hehe," the child only giggled and smiled towards her, then pointed ahead of her.

Anzu flashed another puzzled look and turned around, meeting with... Water! She could not stop herself from smiling a huge smile, it was a big lake, filled with the much needed water! She has never been this happy before, just to see some fine liquid. Without thinking, she jumped into the lake, and a huge splash of waves sneaked out from her frame, hitting the brink. She could hear the child laugh from afar, but Anzu paid no mind to it. She was too happy in this blissful situation she found herself in!

"Oh my, look at what she's doing?" She could hear an old woman say.

"Is that girl even sane? What if the guards finds her?" Another commented swiftly.

'What now?' Anzu thought dryly, face palming. 'At least let me cool myself off... For goodness sake!'

"I found her!" Someone screamed from nowhere, making her body shiver slightly.

'Not good!' Was Anzu's knowing thought, as she hurriedly began to swim back to land. She was swimming around in the middle of the lake, some feet away from the rim. It took her less then a minute to make it back on land. When she climbed up from the water, its' fluids poured down from her hair, and the rest of her body. She was drenched all over, but what do you expect when you dive in so suddenly? Without a care in the world, without a care that anyone would see you, and give you strange looks. She bent back her head and glanced up towards the warm sun, it was a nice touch to her skin, now when she had gotten herself into a more normal temperature.

With a small yawn, Anzu looked around herself, and spotted a few guards, standing around her in a circle. First she had blinked and given them a sheepish smile, taunting them slightly when she pulled at her bra. Their eyes shifted from her body and lowered, making the woman in front of them smirk. 'Oh god, what am I even doing... What would my family say to this! Ohh, wait, I don't even remember them... No one... ' She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts, she was sure she would try to get inside of her mind in an attempt to find her memories. She was not looking forward in getting back to that headache, even though she wanted to know, about herself, life, childhood, and anything at all. It was so frustrating, knowing nothing about yourself, and just seeing random memories, when they want to show themselves to her!

"Oi, What are you all doing, standing around here for? " A young boy had asked, with irritation in his tone.

"Jounochi...!" The guards had said and got down on their knees, bowing in full respect to the boy.

"Is it that hard to capture some-" he froze in mid-sentence and took a good look at her, she was barely wearing any clothes, and she was wet. And he could swear he had seen her before, that face, those eyes... They were so familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on whom she might be.

Anzu felt the same way, her pupils had gotten bigger for a slight moment. "Jounochi..." His name rolled out from her tongue and it stung her heart when she spoke it. Something sharp had grazed her chest and head, the sensation was too intense. It made her slip down to the ground and fall to her knees, while her hand held her head, and the other her heart. Sweat flushed from her head and her breathings were rough and hastily. 'It hurts... It hurts!'

"MAKE IT STOP!" She yelled out and clutched her head even harder, tears spilling down her cheeks. "PLEASE! Just... Make it STOP!"

"Anzu...?" Spoke another man, that was now next to Jounochi.

"Ugh,"she huffed angrily and tried to glance at the one that spoke her name, feeling more pain stir inside of her being.

"Honda, do you know her?" Jounochi asked, in a moment of shock, as he kept staring at the vulnerable woman in front of him.

Honda grunted and pinched his nose. "Anzu is our childhood friend you idiot, remember?"

"Ouch! What did you do that for? Dam you Honda!" he whined and grabbed a hold of his now swollen nose. Then he looked over at his friend again, with an unbelieving expression tilting his face. "What? You're kidding right? I don't remember her!"

This time he received a slap on top of his head which made him cry out and shield his head for another impact, if possible. "Stop hitting me! Honda!"

"You're so stupid, Jounochi. Anyway we should bring her to the palace, come on," he strolled over to her side and she watched with horror as he came closer. For every step he took, nearing her hutched from, the pain inside of her head only increased. She shut her eyes tightly, seeing some kind of scene emerging in front of her.

"_Anzu, Anzu! Hurry! This way!" A blond boy, looking at the age of 6 yelled, while he was sprinting ahead of her. _

"_Jounochi?! Wait for me! This is unfair! Don't leave me behind!" A child version of Anzu screamed back and rushed forward, feeling adrenaline hit her. _

"_Anzu! Faster! Or that stupid Honda will beat us to it!" He told her loudly. _

"_Don't leave me alone! Please!" But it was already too late, he had gotten so far in front of her that he was not visible anymore. _

_Tears leaked out from her eyes and she came into a halt. "I'm all alone..." Muffled sobs wriggled out from her covered mouth. Then she felt a hand on top of her, making her oddly feel safe beneath of its' touch. _

"_Anzu, I will stay here with you," this familiar voice, made her smile. She could not see the person behind of her and she had no idea who it was, but that voice, it just felt so familiar to her... _

"Don't. Take. A. Step. Closer." She told him slowly, as she placed down both of her hands in the sand. She glared at it and saw the stain from her tears.

"Anzu?"

"Don't say my name... I don't know you, so don't speak it!" Her voice was strict and cold, everything had gone wrong for her today. Just all of it. Every person she sees, will just make her get another headache, or even worse than that! Her head felt like burning, it was as if several knifes had pierced her . She disliked it. Why did this have to happen? Why did she even loose her memory in the first place... Why is she in this weird sand place, with a warm sun that makes you faint of the heat! So many questions were swarming her mind, why her? Why did she had to become so miserable.

"Anzu..." he mentioned her name again, where another sterned throb crept over her mind, and body.

"I said stop... Stop it!" she cried out, rocking back, and forward in her seat on the squashy soil. 'Stop... Stop... Leave me alone already...!'

"This is for the better Honda, just look at the girl! She looks terrified, she's in a bad wreck, " Jounochi stated, sighed, and came forward, so he stood right next to her. He lowered himself down and pressed his index finger at the back of her neck.

"Ahh..." Anzu felt everything going black and it made her more at ease, it was actually an comfortable feeling. It would not be possible for her to feel anymore pain.

The girl fell limb in his arms and he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up in bridal style.

"Jounochi... Oh well, let's go, and tell the pharaoh of our news."

"Yeah, yeah. Though I still don't remember her, ah well." The two headed back towards the palace, where Anzu woke up at the first time, though outside of the palace gates.

* * *

><p>Inside of the palace, at a round table, where the pharaoh, and his priests discussed about the future of Egypt, and present. In this room, where there were no pharaoh, and only the ten priests. The priests he trusted the most, Seto was leading the meeting, like always. Though it was near completed.<p>

"Are we satisfied with the outcome? If so I'll take my leave and dismiss this meeting, " Seto the high priest said, motionlessly, and stared at the men with empty hues.

The other men could only nod in respond. They all hurried to leave for their own important duties, as they where out of sight, the high priest sighed, and brushed through his hair with his fingers. It was quite hot today, his body was getting awfully hot in just a few seconds.

As he was about to leave one of the palace rooms, two guards had rushed through the front door.

"Kaiba! Where's the pharaoh?" Jounochi's frantic voice gritted through his ears, making the priest snarl, and drop some of his composure.

"Yeah, where is he! We found Anzu and must tell him at once!" Honda stated, his eyes hovering over the different seats, in hope to find the pharaoh.

'Anzu? That little girl,' he noted carefully, as he felt his composure getting back to where it should be.

"He is hiding, I do not know where that childish pharaoh is at, " he explained to the two hurrying guards.

"You don't?! Kaiba, isn't you supposed to keep an eye on him!" Jounochi was shaking his head now and muttering about "stupid priests, not doing their jobs".

"Mhm..." It seemed like Honda was pondering on something, the priest ignored the monkey's loudness, and kept his gaze on the dark haired one instead.

"Ahh, no worries then. We will take our leave now, I think they'll meet quite soon, come on Jounochi!" Honda had gripped a hold of his partner's neck and was now pulling him along himself.

Seto watched as they left and smirked to himself. 'She's back, huh.' Was his final thought before leaving to his rooms.

* * *

><p>"Honda! Where are we going!" The blond loud mouth was still being dragged on the sand, which had made its way through his clothes, and was now scratching at his skin. It annoyed the hell out of him, plus Honda, his friend was basically crushing his neck.<p>

"To Anzu's headquarters, we need to move her. This is the perfect chance when the pharaoh is in that pyramid thing."

"The millennium item," Jounochi corrected with a sigh.

"Whatever, let's go!" It didn't take them long, until they have gotten outside of a door, made in pure silver. He let go of the blonde's neck and placed his hand on the handle, pulling it down softly, and slowly. He did not wish for her to awake just yet, it was not the right time for her eyes to quirk open.

He went inside of the room, with feline, and silence steps. Anzu was laying unconscious on a king sized bed, wearing a different attire from earlier. A black night gown was reaching from her neck area to her knees, shielding her body from unwanted gazes. Though the gown was quite transparent and Honda was not capable of hiding his smirk.

"Oi, what are you smiling at you jerk? Honda!" The blond monkey said angrily from outside of the sleeping quarters, he was in the middle of dusting himself off the slimy sand.

"Giving a surprise to the pharaoh, what else?"

"Wait... Are you thinking of putting her in his... Room?!" Jounochi's eyes widened when he noticed Honda's smirk getting broader.

"Of course," he hovered over Anzu's immovable form and bent closer, placing his hands beneath of her head, and knees. With one push, he brought her up in the air, and held her in place, as he left the room.

"Don't forget to shut the door," he shouted back and strolled through the different corridors of the palace.

Jounochi muttered a few cuss words, but did as told, and left to his own rooms. He had to try and remember who Anzu was, but right now, he didn't remember. Then his memory was really bad, out of them all. Getting a good night sleep might make him remember...

* * *

><p>Chapter 1; Back to Egypt , end<p>

**Well, this is not how it intended to be at first... But I love twists in stories, so why not 3**

**Look forward to the next chapter, muhahaha! *_***

**Please vote, for one of the guys, that you want to see more of in the next chapter, with Anzu**

**Kaiba seto 0**

**Atem 0**

**Thief Bakura 0**

**Ps hope you don't mind that I use the Japanese names, I prefer that version better :D **


End file.
